Riot Games Inc.
Riot Games Inc., также известная как Riot Games – американская компания, разработчик видеоигр, издатель, и организатор киберспортивных турниров, основанная в 2006 году. Главный офис находится в Западном , штат Riot Manifesto. Является дочерней компанией , китайской инвестиционной компании. Компания известна прежде всего компьютерной игрой League of Legends, которая была выпущена в Северной Америке и Европе 27 октября 2009 годаTimeline of League of Legends (архивировано). Компания также разработала бесплатную мобильную игру под названием «Блицкранк спасает Поро», которая была выпущена на платформах iOS и Android в августе 2015 года и особый режим Teamfight Tactics в июле 2019 года. Riot также участвует в соревновательной жизни LoL организуя Чемпионат мира по LoL и профессиональные лиги для Европы и Северной Америки, а также координацию съёмок и трансляций этих событий. Они также поддерживают лиги, организованные третьими лицами в других регионах мира. История Riot Games была основана в качестве разработчика инди-игр в 2006 году Брэндоном «Райз» Беком и Марком «Триндамир» Мерриллом в Лос-Анджелесе. Компания анонсировала свою первую игру, League of Legends: Clash of Fates, в октябре 2008 года и выпустила её в октябре 2009 года как League of Legends. Игра использует бесплатную игровую модель, поддерживаемую микротранзакциями, а не рекламой или продажей коробочных копий. В 2008 году Riot Games получила первоначальное финансирование в $7 млн от венчурных компаний Benchmark Capital и FirstMark Capital. Во втором раунде финансирования в 2009 году компания привлекла $8 млн от Benchmark, FirstMark, и китайского технологического гиганта . В начале 2011 года, Tencent Holdings выкупила контрольный пакет акций Riot Games. Позже компания Tencent сообщила, что сделка составила $231,465,000. В числе сотрудников компании такие ветераны Defense of the Ancients, как бывший ведущий разработчик Стив «Guinsoo» Фек, и основатель официального сайта DotA-Allstars.com Стив «Pendragon» Мескон. В Riot Games также работают некоторые бывшие сотрудники Blizzard Entertainment. 12 июля 2013 года Business Insider поставил Riot Games на 4-е место в списке топ-25 технологических компаний для работы в 2013 году. 8 ноября 2013 года Riot Games сообщила, что компания переедет в новое здание в Западном Лос-Анджелесе в 2015 году. 16 декабря 2015 года Riot Games продала оставшиеся акции Tencent HoldingsMoser, Kelsey Tencent purchases remaining shares in Riot Games to hold 100% of equity. TheScore eSports. TheScore Inc. (December 16, 2015).. 8 марта 2016 года Riot объявила о приобретении Radiant Entertainment. Структура компании thumb|center|600px|Сотрудники Лос-Анжелесского офиса Riot Games (2016 г.) На сегодняшний момент в Riot Games состоит около 5000 сотрудниковRiot Games LinkedIn (недоступен из РФ), разделенных на следующие департаменты: # Совет директоров: Текущий CEO - Николо Лоран. Формирование направления развития корпорации, определение политики компании. # Корпоративный отдел: Аналитика финансовой ситуации и прогнозирование финансовой политики # Производственный отдел: Формирование рабочих процессов и планирование ресурсов компании. # Оперативный отдел: Управление ежедневной деятельностью компании, поддержка систем компании. # Технический отдел: Управление и поддержка систем и продукции компании. # Творческий отдел: Разработка художественного контента для League of Legends и сопутствующей продукции компании. # Дизайнерский отдел: Создание и проектирование нового контента для игры. # Отдел по связям с общественностью: Поддержание связи с игроками через официальные каналы, публикация новостей и информацирование о состоянии серверов. # : Контроль качества, мониторинг работоспособности оборудования и корректности предоставляемых услуг. # Отдел обслуживания клиентов: Техническая поддержка и связь с игроками по корпоративным и техническим вопросам. # Отдел разработки UI: Разработка пользовательского интерфейса. # Отдел маркетинга: Реклама и продвижение продукции компании, анализ рынка, организация турниров. # Отдел развития бизнеса: Определяет направления роста компании, арализирует потенциальные регионы распространения и каналы продаж. Офисы компании thumb|250px|Офисы RG на карте мира Штаб-квартира Riot Games расположена на западе округа Лос-Анжелес (12333 Olympic Blvd Los Angeles, CA 90025, United States). Ранее штаб квартира была в (CA 90404, United States). Помимо этого, существует 19 региональных отделений Riot Games для поддержания связи с игроками. Расположение офисов: * Агломерация Залив Сан-Франциско, США * Берлин, ФРГ * Гонконг, КНР * Дублин, Республика Ирландия * Лондон, Великобритания * Лос Анжелес, США * Мехико, Мексика * Москва, Российская Федерация * Нью-Дели, Индия * Париж, Франция * Сан Паулу, Федеративная республика Бразилия * Сантьяго, Республика Чили * Сент-Луис, США * Сеул, Республика Корея * Сидней, Австралия * Сингапур * Стамбул, Турецкая Республика * Токио, Япония * Шанхай, КНР Российское отделение Riot Games и RU сервер были открыты в апреле 2013 года. Галерея Видео= ;Прочее видео Brandon Beck aka Ryze- CEO of Riot Games| LORE - Riot Games Lore in a Minute!| Riot Games Office Tour with Chobra| That's a wrap Summoner Showcase 113|Final Summoner Showcase episode Riot- Harlem Shake| History of the fist bump| Frequencies – The Music of League of Legends| Will Draw For Riot Points A Celebration of RP Art| Behind the Scenes Imagine Dragons at Worlds| 2015 D.I.C.E. Summit - League of Legends' Brandon Beck| Chef LuBu Professional Feeder| Jared Polis Community Congressman| The 2015 URFitational Grand Finals| Worlds Collide Teaser| Thank You Looking Back on Ten Years| Art Demonstration by League of Legends Artists| Live Performance The Music of League of Legends| Tribeca Games Presents the Craft & Creative of League of Legends Documentary Sharing Player Stories| Game Design Every Game is an Epic Quest| Founding Interns of League Documentary| Client Update Open Beta Trailer - League of Legends| 2016 The Playlist League of Legends| |-|Галерея= Riot Games logo old.jpg|Old Riot Games logo, before April 16, 2019 Riot Games logo concept.jpg|Concept for the new Riot Games logo Riot staff 1.jpg|Riot Staff 1 Riot staff 2.png|Riot Staff 2 Riot staff & Joe.jpg|Riot Staff & Joe (Make a Wish Foundation) JapanEarthquakeDonation.jpg|Marc Merril (on the left) and the American Red Cross president (on the right). Gangplank memorial.jpg|Gangplank memorial, Riot HQ Примечания cs:Riot Games de:Riot Games en:Riot Games Inc. fr:Riot Games pl:Riot Games pt-br:Riot Games Inc. zh:Riot Games Inc. Категория:Riot Games